


Initiation

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is no fool; he knows just how to fix Dean. (6x22 porny coda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

Castiel ran his hand down the side of dean's face. "I told you everything would work out," he said softly.

Dean strained against his bonds, his wrists chaffed red against the rope. "Cas, stop this. This isn't you; you need to snap out of it!"

Castiel smiled at Dean and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Dean's forehead. "You'll learn to trust me again, don't worry. I won't let you be alone." It took less than a thought to dissolve Dean's clothing; it liquefied before his gaze, sliding off the surface of Dean's skin like mercury.

Dean jerked against the bed and drew his legs up, modestly trying to cover his groin. "Cas!" he barked, eyes wide, doe-like. Beautiful as always. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Castiel tilted his head at Dean. "I'm reconfirming the bond between us, Dean. My ascension damaged our connection," he tilted his head at Dean's left shoulder, bare of any mark, "but I know how to fix it."

"Fix _what_!?" Dean pulled against the restraints; the muscles in his arms bulged attractively, amply displaying the hunter's strength. He would make a spectacular paladin.

Sadness welled up from the depths of Castiel's souls. "You're broken, Dean. You have been for a long time. Even when I raised you the first time, I could not heal your wounds, but I can now. You will be healed." Castiel gripped Dean's knee in one hand and pulled it apart from its twin. He tapped into the power of the huldrasexempusalust within him and bent down to breath onto the soft flesh of Dean's manhood. It twitched and swelled, growing beautifully until it lay flat against Dean's belly.

A strangled noise escaped from Dean's throat and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing attractively. As Castiel's powers spread through Dean's body, his skin flushed with blood as his temperature rose. "Castiel, _no_. Think about what you're doing, this isn't _right_."

Castiel traced a finger down from the head of Dean's cock, rubbing briefly at the flared crown of his glans before turning his attention to tracing the thick veins that stood out from the shaft. "Your vision is clouded, Dean. This is the only way it can be." Castiel bowed his head to rest it upon Dean's shoulder and gripped his penis firmly in one hand. He sighed wistfully. "Your form has only grown more beautiful since I rebuilt you last time, Dean."

"Cas, stop this. _Please._ “ Dean tried his best to pull away from Dean's touch even as his skin flushed with pleasure.

"I can't stop." Castiel nuzzled into Dean's shoulder and leaned down until his face was even with the tip of Dean's cock. It was flushed pink and the head gleamed wetly with the first traces of pre-come. Castiel bent down and licked Dean's stomach; his mouth watered as his first taste of Dean exploded in his mouth. He licked his lips, sloppily, so the tip of his tongue just barely touched the head of Dean's cock.

Dean made a quiet sound of despair as his cock twitched and strained for more contact. "If you ever cared about me, don't make me enjoy this," he whispered, his voice shaking with strain. Castiel drew the head of Dean's cock into his mouth and suckled gently. "Cas, _please_."

Cas raised his eyes and met Dean's stare. Dean's eyes were bright with unshed tears and he stared at Castiel, hope and terror warring on his face. Castiel let his love fill his gaze, and sucked Dean's cock down to the base.

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, hiding them from view. "No," he said, voice small and broken.

Dean couldn't understand the necessity; he never could. Castiel would show him the way. He flexed the muscles in his throat around the head of Dean's cock and allowed himself a moan as Dean thrashed, unwilling sounds of pleasure torn from his depths.

"No," Dean moaned. Shivers wracked his thighs and his muscles clenched, over and over, as the hunter tried to deny his pleasure. A sharp edge of panic laced his voice. "Cas, _no_."

 _Necessary_ , Castiel reminded himself. _He will be healed by the end of the night._

Dean's testicles drew up close to his body. A low chant of denials fell from his lips, and Castiel reached down and pressed his thumb into Dean's perineum. The force upon his prostate was the last straw; Dean shattered, and came. His seed exploded down Castiel's throat and Castiel swallowed it eagerly; his lashes fluttered at the rush of energy that flowed between them.

Castiel kept swallowing as he drew back from Dean's cock and sealed his lips around the head, sucking eagerly for every last trace of Dean's essence. Dean's cock flopped, wet and flaccid, against Dean's thigh once Castiel released it.

Castiel raised his eyes to Dean's face; it was slack with orgasm.  
Dean's limbs were twitching, out of control as the bond began to reform between them. His face drained of blood and then flushed red, two bright spots of colour on his cheeks that spread throughout his face in a widespread flush. Dean blinked as though he could feel Castiel's gaze, but his eyes could not focus. They traced over Castiel's face vaguely and Dean blinked in a futile effort to focus.

"Easy," Castiel said. He cupped Dean's face in one hand and lowered his other to trace the edge of Dean's hole. It was a small, tight little thing, shy and unyielding. Castiel materialized a viscous fluid to his fingers and pressed his index finger past the first ring of muscle.

Dean's muscles were relaxed with his orgasm, but his anus clenched against Castiel's finger in a weak attempt to prevent his penetration. Castiel pushed in a second finger alongside the first and spread them apart, carefully; his fingers were stronger than that of a human, and if he used too much strength he could tear Dean without intending to.

Dean arched his back in attempt to pull off of Castiel's fingers, but his voice was silenced. A wet trail of tears leaked from his eyes, and the water shone in the light. Castiel pressed a kiss to the juncture between hip and thigh and rubbed his fingers in a circle over Dean's prostate.

Dean made a quiet sound of surprise and protest as his spent cock began to fill. Castiel bent down and licked the loose skin where testicle met shaft and thrust his fingers rapidly over Dean's prostate before slowing again. He added a third and flexed his fingers, spreading apart Dean's insides. Dean's cock was fully hard and his eyes filled with a lazy sense of terror.

Castiel withdrew his fingers and settled himself into the hollow of Dean's hips, his own cock achingly hard. He gripped his shaft by the base and nudged the head of his cock into the wet, loosened hole. He bent forward slid his lips over Dean's, gently opening the mouth beneath him.

He pushed his cock inward. Dean's insides were like silk, hot and clinging. Castiel drew in a shuddering breath of pleasure at the tight heat. "Open your eyes, Dean," he breathed out.

Dean's eyes drifted open and Castiel drew back his hips in a lazy thrust. The pupils of Dean's eyes were swollen, the green of his iris bright around its edge. Dean's mouth opened in a gasp as Castiel angled his hips to brush over Dean's prostate.

A keen broke out from Dean's throat and Castiel swept in and pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth in a further attempt to silence him. Dean put up no resistance; could not, as Castiel pressed inside his body toward his soul. His faint sounds of protest were all that were left and even they would soon fade.

Castiel smiled into Dean's mouth. "You see?" he said. He withdrew from Dean's body and enjoyed the low curl of arousal as Dean's rim clung to his cock, in defiance with the hunter's mind.

With a thought, Castiel dissolved the bonds that kept Dean's hands pinned to the bed frame and pressed his palms to Dean's; he could feel Dean's heart racing through his body where they were pressed together, still slightly out of step with Castiel's own. Dean strained against his hold and the dazed look in his eye faded, his pupils contracting as his body arched toward Castiel.

Castiel smiled. "There you are," he said and continued to rut into Dean. "Are you ready yet?" he asked, more to himself than to Dean.

Dean pushed against Castiel's hands, his fingers clenching around Castiel's in a futile struggle for freedom. His arms trembled with the effort before they fell slack and Dean turned his attention toward his legs. Dean was a flexible man, but he had waited too long to fight back; Castiel was a part of him now, nestled in deep and close.

"Struggling will only exhaust you," Castiel said and continued thrusting, tireless. "Our bonding will take enough out of you already-- you should conserve your energy."

A strangled sound of protest, a scream in another life, bled from Dean's throat. Castiel spent a few thrusts deliberating pounding into Dean's prostate and bent down to lick at the sheen of sweat in the hollow of his clavicle. Upon raising his head, he saw that Dean had started to cry again and bent down to lick up the salty trail.

"None of that now," Castiel said. He brought Dean's wrists together and pinned them with one hand and used his other to stroke at Dean's cock, hard and sinful between them. "This is a moment of joy. We'll be together, Dean-- forever." Castiel pumped Dean's cock in a firm grip and reveled in the quiet, terrified noises of pleasure Dean couldn't help but make. "You'll be so happy."

Dean's struggles worked against him; the adrenaline pumping through his veins changed his scent and Castiel's hips stuttered as the smell of Dean's fear filled the air. Heat rose within him and leached into Dean and he arched, his ass clenching around Castiel as the climb toward orgasm began. Castiel released Dean's hands and propped himself on the bed, snapping his hips into Dean's body hard enough to bruise the delicate human flesh.

Dean's hands rose and clenched down on Castiel's shoulders but did not go so far as to push him away, clinging tight as Castiel fucked them both toward orgasm. His legs rose and bracketed Castiel, crossed over the small of Castiel's back. Castiel growled at this sign of his impending victory and sped his movements, tenderizing Dean's insides so they would never again be able to refuse him.

"You're mine," Castiel whispered to Dean and brought his mouth down upon the hunter's, spearing his tongue in, tasting him. The human tang of Dean's flesh was fading, salt turning sweet as Castiel wrought the transformation upon his body.

Orgasm crashed upon Castiel like a wave and he screwed his hips deep into Dean and stayed there, pumping his seed from vessel to vessel. Dean's body snapped taut at the first touch of Castiel's release, the light of his soul glowing bright beneath his skin before fading, tucked back where it belonged. Dean's body came to orgasm almost as an afterthought, pleasure torn from him in an instinctive reaction to the claiming. Castiel worked Dean's cock through its spasm as his own softened inside of Dean. Dean's spunk had exploded all over Dean's chest, thick strings decorating his pectorals and abdomen. Dean's cock had not stopped twitching out its release and Castiel's hand was wet it.

Dean's body collapsed as his orgasm finally ended, loose-limbed and warm against Castiel's body. Castiel uncurled his fingers from Dean's cock and smiled at the small sound of protest Dean made. He sucked Dean's seed from his fingers and shuddered, eyes at half mast, as he watched his mark return to Dean's shoulder.

"There, you see?" Castiel murmured, withdrawing gently from Dean's body. "The worst is over, now. You're mine." He bent down and licked the mess come from Dean's cock, swallowing it eagerly. He drank down every trace of Dean's essence, salt with an undercurrent of sweetness. Dean's soul struggled against the bonds of his body, desperate to join with Castiel, but all Castiel would grant was the exchange of their fluids. He needed to remain his own being, not a part of the glory of Castiel's Legion.

Castiel gently turned Dean onto his stomach and settled himself between Dean's lax legs. "Cas," Dean murmured into the sheets and arched his back in a lazy stretch, raising his buttocks for Castiel's attentions. Castiel reached down and placed a pillow beneath Dean's hips, ever mindful of his comfort.

"We're almost finished," Castiel said. He spread the cheeks of Dean's ass and greedily took in the sight of Dean's hole, soft and open. Castiel bent down and breathed in the mixed scent of their musk and licked into Dean's hole.

"Cas," Dean gasped and spread his legs wider. His hole quivered and clenched around Castiel's tongue. His sphincter was relaxed, fucked into submission-- even if it weren't, Dean's body would be unable to keep Castiel out, now. Castiel sealed his lips to Dean's hole and _sucked_ , sliding his tongue out to encourage his come to escape from where it was so happy to stay.

Castiel reached a hand under Dean's hips and tilted Dean's cock down, so that all of Dean was on display. Dean's cock was still soft, red and slightly swollen. Castiel let his fingers play with the head of Dean's cock as he chewed on the wrinkled skin of Dean's hole and smiled as shivers wracked Dean's frame. He felt Dean's cock swell in his hand at the attention, slow to react.

"'Hurts," Dean slurred. Castiel could just see the side of his face, tucked down against the sheets of the bed.

"You'll love it," Castiel said reassuringly. "Just wait." He would not have Dean in more pain than necessary; he resumed his attentions on Dean's hole and sucked hard enough that Dean yelped and tried to close his legs again, instinct warring with the commands of his soul. Castiel stayed firm and thrust his tongue past the second sphincter of Dean's hole and touched his come. He hummed in pleasure and lapped it out, gathering it into his mouth greedily.

Once he had gathered all his come, he released Dean's cheeks and crawled up Dean's body, pressing the hunter down into the bed with his weight. He kept one hand on Dean's cock, gentle and cruel, and used the other to tilt Dean's face toward him. He sealed their lips together and fed Dean him come.

Dean's eyes shot open at the taste and for a beautiful moment his soul shone through the green, ripe for anyone to see. He twisted and clenched one hand in Castiel's hair and deepened the kiss, sucking on Castiel's tongue and swallowing every drop of come. Castiel ground his hard cock against Dean's loose hole, sliding through the spit-slick crease. He didn't push inside, but rubbed his cockhead over Dean's hole, over and over.

Dean broke their kiss and threw his head back as his third orgasm crashed through him, sealing them together. His voice cried out, long and high, and Castiel smiled as Dean's cock valiantly released a few spurts of thin come. Castiel raised his twice-sticky hand to his mouth and sucked on one finger, and the sweet taste of his claim filled his mouth.

"There," he said, pleased. "Now isn't that better?"


End file.
